


Music to Our Ears

by EternalWhiteRose



Series: #otayuriweek2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, OtaYuri Week, srs stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose
Summary: Otabek and Yuri have a daily routine. And this is a glimpse in it. Also, who gave Viktor a key to Yuri's apartment? [OtayuriWeek Day 4]





	

When Otabek is twenty-four, a lot of shit happens.

He’s forced to retire due to an knee injury, and Yuri is angry beyond belief. Honestly, Otabek knew this day was coming; his knee was giving him troubles for a few years and if it came down to it, he was ready to give up ice skating to be able to continue walking. Yuri threatens to beat his knee up a lot.

(“My knee is already busted, Yura, don’t do more damage.”

“But it deserves it.”

“Does it really?”

“...maybe not.”)

And then, Yakov finally retires. This time, Yuri is distraught. He knew Yakov was getting up there in age, and his behavior didn’t really help sometimes, but it’s still painful to hear the man tell Yuri (and Otabek, through Yuri) that he needs to find another coach. Yuri’s in his prime, and there’s plenty of coaches that are looking at him, but there’s only two other people Yuri deems are good enough to be his coach.

Otabek has never seen Viktor so excited in his life, and he was at the man’s wedding.

And the biggest part about him turning twenty-four is him moving in with Yuri. Now that Otabek doesn’t have to represent Kazakhstan, he’s free to take all his belongings and get his ass to St. Petersburg and into Yuri’s apartment. And Yuri welcomes him with open arms, and within a week their clothes are mixed together in their dresser in the bedroom.

Otabek has never been more relaxed in his entire life.

Because he wakes up at the ass crack of dawn, he untangles himself carefully from Yuri so to not wake him up, to pad into the kitchen and make them some breakfast. And then Yuri wakes up a little while later (“I can’t sleep without you, Beka,” he explains every time, and it warms Otabek’s heart), eats breakfast on the couch with Otabek, and then leaves to go to practice.

This is their daily routine.

There are days when Yuri comes home and is in a bad mood; practice hadn’t gone well, he couldn’t land his jumps too well, or he was annoyed with fellow rinkmates. In those cases, Otabek would sit with his back against the arm of the couch, a book in his hand and one headphone in, playing his remixes (now that he’s retired from skating, he can work on DJing more often) while his blond boyfriend snoozes on his chest. His music can’t be too loud, simply because he doesn’t want to wake up Yuri since the blond has the other earphone in.

It’s rare, as well, but Otabek sometimes falls asleep to the feel of Yuri’s breathing against his chest. His eye will just close and his arm will just fall against Yuri’s back, thumb keeping his spot in his novel, his head against the back cushion.

Now, if only someone told him that Viktor had a key to their apartment…

* * *

 

**❤️️ phichit+chu, otabek-altin, yuri-plisetsky & 26,367 others**

**v-nikiforov** I’m ashamed to admit they may be cuter than us… #prouddad #lookatthem

**4,446 comments**

**Author's Note:**

> February 23rd, 2017 || Day 4: DOMESTIC/Long Distance  
> its fat thursday in poland so i have to go eat my weight in donuts byeee  
> my instagram and tumblr is @eternalwhiterose


End file.
